


Someone Out There Loves You (that someone is me)

by Cyanide_Sunshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless sweet stuff, and I mean really short, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Sunshine/pseuds/Cyanide_Sunshine
Summary: Frank was dynamite.He was deadly and beautiful, but he was also sweet and caring and his eyes shone in the dark like those of a cat.





	Someone Out There Loves You (that someone is me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was on wattpad before I joined ao3 so I'm just saying that
> 
> → https://www.google.co.za/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.wattpad.com/story/122940233-someone-out-there-loves-you-that-someone-is-me&ved=0ahUKEwi8vNG1gdnWAhWMthoKHfkHAMsQFggjMAA&usg=AOvVaw3UbfUxsgoJOByD4ue8OOjE 
> 
> This is the link to that

Midnight, street lamps glowing, people sleeping, everything quiet and still in the city, except for the two that lay in bed wide awake,  
one quietly singing to the other who smiles softly, quiet laughter slipping out in the silence of the night. 

"Gee, its midnight, we've gotta go to sleep."

Gerard smiles.

"It seems that lullabies don't work on you, Frankie."

Frank laughs again, his arms tighten around Gerard's waist.

"But its not like I can just go sleep with you singing to me, your voice is like caffeine to my system, I can't sleep because I need to stay awake just to listen to it. Or its like a cigarette, I can't take just one breath, I need it because I'm addicted to it. I'm addicted to you, baby."

Gerard smiles as Frank speaks, laying his head on Gerard's chest and letting out a soft yawn after his little speech.  
He stares, wondering how he'd ever managed to get lucky enough to have Frank as his boyfriend. 

Frank was dynamite. He was fire, deadly and beautiful, but he was also sweet and caring and his eyes shone in the dark like those of a cats. 

Gerard puts his arms around Frank's shoulders.

"Frankie?"

Frank looks up, smiling. 

"Yeah?"

"I do believe that I'm completely, irreversibly and madly in love with you."

There's a silence as Frank listens and processes that before pulling Gerard's head down and whispering back:  
"Well that's good because I have reason to believe that I'm completely, irreversibly and madly in love with you too."

The two fell asleep wrapped around each other, and when Gerard finally drifted off, Frank kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you." before succumbing to sleep as well.


End file.
